darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Lifeline's Loyalty
September 03, 2011, 8:23 PM Back To 2011 Logs Megatron Soundwave Starscream Lifeline Robustus Kick-Off Knifepoint (Throne Room, Polyhex) --- Soundwave's normally pristine blue plating has a small smear of energon dripped on his chest which he carefully removes with a finger after depositing the very battered shell of a nearly-deactivated mech on the floor of Lord Megatron's throne room. "Relevant information, gathered as requested, Lord Megatron. Mech's offlining, not imminent, but condition serious, and repairs needed urgently." The mech's plating is battered, both optics spiderwebbed with cracks, and he's obviously been beaten quite severely. He moans quietly as he's dropped to the floor unceremoniously. Megatron nods to Soundwave and stares at the dented and energon-spattered frame. "Well done, Soundwave. But this one may still be of use to us, since we still have yet to determine whether Lifeline's loyalties truly lie with the Decepticons." Megatron says, "Lifeline and Robustus, report to my throne room immediately." Kick-Off is here, kneeling to one side. His fists are closed, optics focusing upon the damaged individual before the Emperor. He remains quiet though and immobile, under the extra armor he wore. If the mech had a further reaction, it was hidden under the face mask he wore. At the radio message, his head lifts a little bit more, blinking before those blue optics narrow. Robustus says, "On the way, my Lord." Starscream walks in confidently and as arrogantly as usual. Once inside though he pauses and looks at everyone there. He spies the damaged mech on the floor and then looks at Soundwave, then at Megatron. "What happened here?" he asks point blank. Robustus personally escorts Lifeline from the repair bay to the throne room to not only be courteous to the fellow medic, but to also to witness how things are going to go as he isn't sure what to expect. "Wonder what this is about." he intones to her softly before they enter the room proper, then opens the door and gestures she head on in, the mech close behind her. Soundwave steps to one side of the throne as Megatron makes his orders bowing shallowly and moving out of the way to watch and evaluate events, as always. Lifeline arrives with Robustus, entering the door held open for her and looking around the room... until her eyes land on the badly damaged mech on the floor. Quick visual assessment: the mech is a Neutral, and those injuries were quite deliberately inflicted. Her optics narrow and she looks at Soundwave and Megatron. Megatron's mouthplates twist into a small, severe smile as Lifeline enters. He nods to the medic. "This mech has information that is necessary to the Decepticon cause. However, in his current state, he may well offline before we can finish obtaining it." He fixes Lifeline with an intense stare. "Therefore, he must be repaired. Lifeline, as you are new to Polyhex and have not yet demonstrated the depth of your loyalty to the Decepticons, I am assigning this duty to you." Kick-Off shifts uneasily as he hears Megatron's words, sitting up a little more, although he remained kneeling where he was. One arm props an elbow over the upraised knee as he observed, his optics going to Lifeline now to gauge her own expression, both fists clenched tightly. Lifeline keeps whatever opinions she might have to herself, well, other than a low grumble. She steps over to the Neutral while pulling her portable medkit from a hip storage compartment and brandishing her antiquated little medical scanner...not that it's going to tell her anything she hasn't already guessed for herself. She kneels down next to the mech and after the scanner finishes crunching the data she notes aloud, "I'm going to need some parts if I am to repair this mech enough to keep him from offlining within the next cycle." Soundwave remains silent, watching. Robustus keeps a neutral expression as he sees the injured mech in the throne room. Silver optics shifting over to look at Megatron, "If it would please you my Lord, may I assist Lifeline by fetching the materials she asks for during repairs?" he inquires. Starscream steps up to his usual spot to the right and slightly behind Megatron and watches with a critical optic as this new medic goes to work on the damaged hulk on the floor. Every once in a while his gaze shifts to Soundwave but his expression remains neutral. Megatron nods to Robustus. "You may," he says, still studying Lifeline's expression. The medic certainly isn't pleased about her orders, but then, he wouldn't expect anyone newly plucked out of Cubicron to be. "As long as you do so immediately." He has no interest in letting either of the medics use the delay as an excuse to buy time or find a way to shirk this duty. Stirring further, Kick-Off finally pushed himself back - still kneeling, but no longer bent forwards respectfully as before. His free hand came down to his side now, adjusting the armor he wore before returning to fold over the other one, venting heavily for.. what reason, only he knew, but it was getting a little louder. Robustus inclines his head then turns to head back to repair bay, "Comm me with what you need Lifeline, I'll bring it back once you have all you will require." he notes, then is out the door. Lifeline is clearly not trying to shirk any duty. After transmitting the list of parts she feels are critical, she promptly starts ignoring the Decepticon commanders spectating and patches what she can while waiting for the parts to be brought. She starts by checking for ruptured energon lines, closing off ones that need to be replaced and sealing repairable ones with an odd sort of binding tape. Starscream leans toward Megatron slightly as he watches Lifeline with the mangled mech. "Soundwave has the sample of the area that I requested scans of. I would appreciate the results of his tests to compare them with the scans I will be reviewing of the same area. I would normally just order a copy for myself but Soundwave seemed... pretty determined to keep the sample -- results away from me." Robustus certainly didn't waste any time. He gathered the parts, wiring, tubing, and everything else Lifeline requested and then requested that Knifepoint assist him in carrying it all back to the throne room. Lifeline keeps working, taking care to try and make it not obvious that she's temporarily disabling pain receptors as she goes. The energon leaks dealt with, she starts on the next repairs she can while waiting for Robustus to return. It's admittedly not much, though. Blue optics dimming a little bit, the secret held by Kick Off did not make him happy as he turned, shooting a not-very-hidden glower towards Soundwave, and briefly Megatron before looking away once more at this, shifting a knee across the floor. Knifepoint follows Robustus in, wings twitching as he adjusts the parts in his arms. He's not really sure what's going on, but aside from a mildly curious glance towards Lifeline and the prisoner, he just waits for Robustus to tell him to put the parts down wherever he's supposed to. Starscream can't help but smirk just a bit when he sees Knifepoint being regulated as lackey. Well to Starscream he's a lackey anyway but to see someone else using him as such is sweet. Megatron's optics narrow as Starscream interrupts. "If the Science division needs the results, it will be given them, Starscream. This matter is more important than your little clashes of personality." He returns to watching Lifeline. She's shown no hesitation, which is good -- but she also hasn't made any professions of loyalty, and is clearly displeased with the assignment. Clearly she wants to pass this test, but what isn't clear is why. He frowns and comms Soundwave. /Soundwave, access her thoughts. I want to know her motivations, if you can determine them. She is following the orders given, but clearly displeased. That is not impossible -- or even unlikely, from a former Neutral. But it does raise questions: why precisely has she come here?/ Robustus sets his pile of parts and such next to Lifeline then indicates with his hand for Knifepoint to do the same as he steps away. He already told the mech to not interfere with what was going on here, so trusts he'll do as instructed. Soundwave tilts his head, visor gleaming as he focuses on Lifeline to the exclusion of all else in the room. /Motivation unclear, Lord Megatron./ He replies via comm after a long moment. /Primary thoughts of disgust, disquiet. Unhappy with assignment. Willing to comply. Determination foremost in thoughts./ Starscream flits his wings in silent annoyance at Megatron's reply to him but says nothing else. Instead he just continues to watch the scene unfolding before him. Finally, unable to hold still longer on his knees, Kick-Off stands with a faint snort. He folds his arms, now focusing on the two Seekers present as he vents again, his anger starting to become more audible over time. Knifepoint carefully sets the parts he's holding down next to Lifeline. He pauses for a moment to offer a deep bow to Megatron before backing away, content to settle into the background and watch. Robustus glances over at the snort from Kick-Off, cocking his head slightly, but not saying a word. He too is now just part of the background, watching how Lifeline handles this situation. Glancing back to Robustus at the look, those narrowed blue optics merely continued the dirty look. As Knifepoint ended up beside him he rumbles quietly "Her skills are well known." in somewhat awkward tones. Lifeline glances at Knifepoint as the parts are deposited next to her, then turns back to her work, frowning to herself more noticeably as she concentrates more on the task at hand. She gingerly removes the shattered visor from over the mech's optics then flings the ruined part out her her way almost viciously. The optics themselves are checked with gentleness and care and the new visor put into place. Other portions of the repair go similarly, her care with the mech clear but her displeasure and disgust at what she's having to contribute to being taken out on the removed parts. Knifepoint spares Kick-Off a quick look, his own optics narrowing. "Wouldn't know." He answers quietly, turning his attention back to the rest of the room. Starscream watches Lifeline for a moment and then quietly walks down to where shes working on the damaged mech. "You do not seem to be enjoying your work?" he asks in a calm borderline mischievous manner. Robustus inclines his head toward Kick-Off's words, but doesn't outwardly react to that look the mech gave him. Soundwave continues to study the formerly-Neutral medic watchfully. Watching Lifeline work, Kick Off continues "This may take her some time to adjust, to... 'our'... ways of doing it." he rumbles, almost sadly. Megatron nods toward Lifeline. Disgust or not, she's finished the task he's given her, and Soundwave did sense that she was willing. And it's not imperative that any Decepticon enjoy or agree with every task given. "That will do," he says, nodding toward the ruined parts she's viciously flung aside. He nods to Soundwave, knowing that he will continue to monitor her. Lifeline shoots a positively dangerous glare at Starscream, but only briefly before returning her optics to her work, finishing up the last bits of the repairs. "Oh, I just ADORE repairing torture victims to send them right back to the interrogations. What the smeg do you THINK, you fragger?" At Lifeline's comment, there was an audible growl from Kick-Off, his optics torn away from Knifepoint back to Lifeline now. Those blue optics brightened incredibly as he vented heavily, his arms unfolded right now, the posture of the mech shifting a moment before he settled back down again, watching her. Soundwave bows to Lord Megatron. The medic will continue to be watched. Robustus would have replied to Kick-Off, but what Lifeline just said makes the mech flinch slightly then give off a slow, but soft exvent. Starscream catches the look she initially gives him and smiles and then the smile turns to a sneer as his optics burn crimson, "It is not your place to like what you do or care where the .. patient goes, when you are done." he leans forward closer to the medic, "I will allow you that one time to insult me. Do it again and you will never know what hit you. Do I make myself clear?" he narrows his optics and stares at her coldly waiting for her to reply. Knifepoint gives Kick-Off an odd look, wings twitching. "She'll get over it or she won't." He watches Kick-Off for a few moments more before turning his attention back to Lifeline and her 'patient.' Kick off nods "Aye." he states, watching. Then he relaxed - she acted just like he had seen her act on so many other occasions before. The gladiator at least, was convinced. But he was not happy. He then looks at Knifepoint and the odd look "Yes... sir?" Robustus intones carefully, "I will see to it that Lifeline makes the transition from neutral to Decepticon medic, having been in such a position myself when I first arrived here." This addressed to all concerned with her words rather than what she may think or feel. Lifeline packs away her tools and stares right back at Starscream for a moment, before standing and deliberately walking back toward Robustus. If someone wants the mess of used parts and supplies cleaned up, they'll have to order her to do it or get someone else to clean up. Soundwave moves forward to collect the repaired prisoner. "Additional answers will be obtained." He bows again to Lord Megatron. Answers from where is not specified. Megatron stands up and glares at Lifeline and Starscream. "Enough! Starscream, your goading is neither necessary nor wanted. And Lifeline, if you hope to be accepted fully into the Decepticon ranks, you will do as you are bid without complaint." Robustus glances over toward Knifepoint a moment, then steps toward the mess to clear it up himself. Lifeline stares at Megatron for a moment with a closed expression, then bows a bit stiffly. "Yes, sir." She's trying, really she is! Starscream is stunned that the medic did not reply to him and.. and.. turned her back on him. With a snarl he lifts his left arm cannon at her back. "No one turns their back on me --" and then Megatron orders him down (in his own lovely way) and nearly shaking in the internal conflict of shooting the medic vs obeying Megatron he stands there for a few seconds, arm up, cannon aimed. After a long moment he lowers his cannon and looks back at Megatron. He opens his mouth to say something but lucky for him thinks better of it before he speaks. Kick-Off focuses again on Lifeline. His arms unfolded as Starscream reacted, but again the gladiator did not react. He turns his optics from Starscream back to Lifeline, nodding his head very faintly, muttering under his breath. Knifepoint cocks an optic ridge at Kick-Off. Sir? He doesn't correct the mech, instead watching Starscream's internal conflict with barely-hidden amusement. He tilts his helm slightly at Lifeline's response to Megatron, optics narrowing again. Robustus eyes Starscream as that tense moment happens, then continues cleaning up the spot where the prisoner had been. Soon there is no trace of him having been there and he rejoins Lifeline, offering a nod toward the fellow medic as he turns to face Megatron. "Permission to be excused, Emperor Megatron." Speaks Kick-Off finally, turning to drop to a knee slowly before his leader once more, his head bowed properly as he waited for permission to depart. Megatron nods to Lifeline again. "That's better," he says, still regarding Lifeline carefully. He doesn't need whole-sparked loyalty, and certainly doesn't have it from everyone. But he does require deference, and that was an attempt at it. He nods to Kick-Off. "Permission granted." Kick-Off stands stiffly, not even speaking further as he backs away ten steps, then about-faces and strides out. He had business to attend to. Gladiator business. Yeah, that's it Robustus waits to be dismissed with Lifeline, standing there quietly. Knifepoint watches Kick-Off leave for a little bit of curiosity, before offering another respectful bow to Megatron, remaining that way as he waits to be told to leave. Soundwave bows, carrying the repaired prisoner. "Permission to resume interrogation, Lord Megatron?" Lifeline glances at Robustus then still just like the other medic does. She knows why they're standing about, but that doesn't mean she's not getting impatient. Megatron nods to Soundwave. "Permission granted, and all of you are dismissed." Category:Logs Category:2011 Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Megatron's Logs Category:Soundwave's Logs Category:Kick-Off's Logs Category:Knifepoint's Logs Category:Robustus's Logs